


Ambassador

by Sammykh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk and Chara share a body, Kidnapping, Misgendering, Soulless Pacifist Route, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are perks to being the Ambassador for monsters. There are also downsides. Like being a target for people who just want monsters gone.</p><p>Idea by Zelda, from hoots-the-owl.tumblr.com<br/>Inspired by the comic by soulless-pacifist.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When Frisk and Chara communicate with each other, Chara is bold, and Frisk is Italics. Chara speaks in Zalgo. Don't worry, I didn't go crazy with the Zalgo, I'm keeping it readable.

Two figures were seated in the front of a white caravan that was stationed discreetly outside a recently built school building.

 

“Boss says they should be out any minute” Said the figure in the drivers seat after checking his phone messages. True to his word, the school bell rang and monsters began to file out, meeting up with the bigger monsters that spawned them.

“Disgusting isn't it?” The driver said as a few human kids began to exit as well.

  
“Why would their parents allow this?” the woman in the passengers seat wondered aloud.

 

“They probably weren't raised right. Why else would they allow their kids to coexist with those monsters?” Silence fell between them as they scanned the crowd of kids and parents.

 

“So, what if the ambassador kid has an escort like last time?”

 

“Boss says the lookouts have reported all escorts to be busy. The smaller skeleton has a new job, the goats are working at the school late, and the tall skeleton the fish and the lizard are shopping for groceries.”

 

The passenger nodded and quickly spotted their target leave the school building.

 

“There!” she exclaimed, beginning to prepare .

 

“Wait, we need to get the kid isolated. Boss said to try to chase them into the ally on 4th street. We need to wait till the kid is out of view from the school.” The driver turned to the back of the van.”You four ready?” a small chorus of affirmations followed.

 

“Then lets do this” he said, starting the ignition.

~-~-~-~

 

The school bell rang, signaling that class was over. Frisk stood up from their desk and walked over to Toriel, who was saying goodbyes to her other students. She smiled as Frisk walked up.

 

“Frisk my child. You will have to walk home today. I have to stay a little late to help a few of your classmates with their assignments. I hope you don't mind.”

 

“Not at all” Frisk said, smiling.

 

“You do remember the way don't you?”

 

“Yep, I'll be fine. Don't worry mom, Its not that far a walk.”

 

**Its still boring**

 

“Well, see you soon then. It shouldn't be more than an hour or two.”

 

“Got it!” Frisk said as they left the classroom and into the hallway.

 

_Its not that boring of a walk_

 

**Speak for yourself**

 

_Oh hush_

 

Frisk waved goodbye to a few friends before walking out of the school building and started off for home.

 

**Is someone following us?**

 

_What do you mean?_

 

**Look discreetly behind us, I think I saw something.**

 

Frisk looked back and out of the corner of their eye they saw a white van slowly driving alongside the curb.

 

_Maybe they are just going the same direction as us._

 

**They better. Try to shake them.**

 

Frisk began to walk faster, and when the van picked up speed, they felt their heart begin to race. In a last test to see if they really were being followed, they ducked into a nearby ally. Frisk then heard the van pull up behind them and Frisk began to run towards the other end of the ally.

 

**What the hell Frisk really?! An ally!? Holycrapholycrapholycrap they are definitely after us!**

 

_Chara please you are making me panic!_

 

**Frisk get us out of here!**

 

_Can't you see I'm trying??_

 

Just when Frisk made it to the other end of the ally, another van pulled up blocking the exit. Frisk halted to a stop to avoid running into it. Stopping proved to be a mistake as a bag was quickly put over their head, and their backpack removed from their arms.

 

**My turn**

 

Chara immediately took control and began to struggle and try to get the bag off their head. It proved fruitless however as their arms and legs were quickly restrained by what felt like multiple hands..

 

_Call for help!_

 

“H҉̀E͡L̡̕P̴̡!̨̧̛ S͝ǫ̧mȩ̸o̵n͠è͟͝ ̕ṕleąse! “ Chara shouted, but was quickly silenced as they were practically thrown into what they presumed was the back of the van, landing hard on their arm. Catching themselves was impossible, as their hands and feet were now bound.

 

“Quiet kid, or you will make things worse for yourself.” Came a gruff voice.

 

**Frisk I'm so scared**

 

_Me too_

 

Frisk took over once again.

“Why are you doing this?” Frisk asked, hoping to talk it out.

 

“I said shut up kid, or else”

 

Frisk decided they didn't want to see what 'or else' meant, so they stayed quiet.

 

**Frisk we gotta do something!**

 

_What can we do? Maybe they wont hurt us?_

 

**Right they are just kidnapping us for the fun of it.**

 

_Well maybe-_

 

Frisks train of thought was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone.

 

“Hello? Yeah, we got the kid. Yep we are on our way now. No, Red is driving. I'm not stupid! Yeah, ok. Alright see you soon.”

 

The rest of the ride was in silence. When the van stopped, the bindings around Frisks feet were removed, and they were jerked to their feet by a grip on their arm.

 

“Walk” ordered the person gripping their arm. Frisk walked, but it was more of being pulled and pushed. Frisk just concentrated on controlling their breathing. They heard a door open and entered a room that had a lot of people, judging from the chatter. They were led through a few more doors until the bag was taken off their head, and they were forced onto a chair. The room was hard to see in, and Frisk could barley see what the other person looked like.

 

“Where am I” Frisk asked cautiously.

 

“Like I'd tell you.” Came the answer. The person then went behind the chair, and fastened the already bound wrists, to the bottom bar of the chair with another piece of rope.

“Now, stay put ya hear? If you cause trouble you wont get to eat tonight.” Then the person left the room, and Frisk heard the click of a lock.

 


	2. Chapter 2

With the room empty, Frisk tried at their bonds.

 

**I think you are making it worse, they are too tight.**

 

_It doesn't hurt to try_

 

**unless its making the ropes feel tighter, then yeah, it hurts**

 

_WELL I DONT SEE YOU THINKING OF ANYTHING!_

It was at that moment the gravity of their situation struck, and to Charas annoyance, Frisk began to cry quietly.

 

**Well, crying certainly isn't going to help us**

 

_I'm just... so scared. I just ...want to go home_

 

**Frisk...**

 

Time passed. Frisks tears long dried, forced to wait until something happened. Chara slept, but Frisk stayed awake.

 

_Why do they want us here?_

 

They couldn't help but think. Its all they could do.

 

_Everyone must be so worried...._

 

Frisks thoughts were interrupted by the click of the lock. Frisks sudden alertness woke Chara.

 

**Whats going on?**

 

_Someone is here._

 

The door opened, and a woman entered the room. She had something in her hand.

 

“Who are you?” Frisk asked, hoping to get /any/ information on what was going on.

 

She was silent as she went behind the chair and untied the rope that attached them to the chair.

 

“This way” She led them out the door and into a hallway. They walked up to a door a little further down.  
“Bathroom break. You have five minutes. Don't try anything or you wont get to eat.” She then untied their hands, and opened the door. Frisk walked inside and closed the door behind them.

 

_At least we get bathroom breaks, and privacy_

 

**They probably don't want to clean up the mess.**

 

_Still_

 

After they relieved themselves, they took the time to stretch their sore shoulders, and to wash their face with the water from the sink.

 

“Five minutes is up” Frisk hesitated to open the door.

 

**Honestly I would rather be trapped in this bathroom than tied to the chair again**

 

“If you don't come out on your own I will have to use force.”

_I don't think we have a choice in the matter._

 

Frisk opened the door and the woman took their hand and led them back to the room with the chair. She then handed Frisk a wrapped burger.

 

“Eat” Frisk nodded and unwrapped it. It was small, but it was something. It was eaten quickly.

 

**Still hungry...**

 

“Turn around” The woman said when they had finished eating. Instead, Frisk stepped backward.  
“Obedience will make things easier for you here. Turn around” Despite the hidden threat, Frisk didn't really feel threatened. They turned around, and the woman retied their hands together. She then sat them back on the chair and tied their hands to the chair.

 

“Thank you” Frisk said as she got up to leave. “For the food and bathroom break I mean” The woman turned, and gave a small smile, before leaving the room, locking the door behind her.

 

**What the hell was that?**

 

_What do you mean?_

 

**Nothing, just 'thank you kidnappers for being decent people and letting us have basic human rights' is all. We don't owe them anything.**

 

_True, but at the same time, we could have it much worse._

 

**It still freakin sucks.**

 

_Yeah. At least that woman is a lot nicer than the man who first put us in here. There was also something familiar about her, but I've never seen her before. Have you?_

 

**There is nothing familiar about her to me.**

 

_Weird_

 

**Yeah. Frisk, you should sleep while I'm awake. I would feel a lot better If we slept in shifts. Keep as aware as we can while we are here.**

 

_Yeah, sure._

 

Chara took over as Frisk fell asleep. As time passed, Chara could help but think of their past, and was relieved when Frisk finally woke up.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a good time for Frisk/Chara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is some purposeful misgendering in this chapter.

Upon waking up, Frisk took control once again.

 

**Finally you're awake, being kidnapped is so boring once the shock and fear wears off**

 

_Good morning to you too. Is it even morning?I can't tell_

 

**Nither can I. The dim lighting in this room hasn't changed at all.**

 

_You should sleep too, relieve some of you boredom_

 

**Nah, not tired yet. Ill sleep later.**

 

_I'm hungry, I hope they feed us soon_

 

More unknown hours passed until they were thrown out of their thoughts by the door opening. A Man entered the room, and without speaking, grabbed the chair from behind, and started dragging it and its occupants out of the room.

 

“What...?”

 

“Quiet brat.” The man practically snarled as they entered a door a little further from the bathroom door in the hallway. Frisk tried to see where they were being taken, but found it difficult as they were still tied to the chair, and the man was big and blocked the view. It wasn't until they were put in the front of the room did they see. It was a fairly big room, defiantly bigger than the room they were in previous, and there were 6 other people in the room, eating at a table.

 

“Heyy, look what the Boss dragged in!”Said a guy who had looked up from his food to see what was going on, and saw them enter the room. Everyone looked up from their food, beer and conversations then cheered and laughed at the unfortunate child. Frisk felt themselves get very self-conscious. Frisk recognized the woman from earlier, and when their eyes met, she turned away and looked down at her food.

 

“So kiddie, know why you're here?” The man who brought them in said, crouching down and getting closer to their face.

 

“To feed me?” Frisk asked hopefully, crinkling their nose at the smell of alcohol in his breath.

 

** Great, captive in a room full of drunk adults. Truly nothing can go wrong here. **

 

“We already fed you. Now sh-”

 

“Seriously? A small hamburger hours ago is not gonna-” Frisk was cut off by the wind suddenly being knocked from them.

 

“Enough! Listen brat, no one interrupts me. You will eat when I say you get to eat. Now be a good little /boy/ and stay quiet.” The man sneered. Chara took control, still gasping for breath. They looked up, glaring. The man recoiled slightly as he saw their eyes go red.

 

“ D͟o̵͢ ţ̨h̸͜át̢͘ ̨͢ a͢ģ̵a͞ì͞n͜ ,̧̛ ̴I ͢D̛͝Á̵R̛͜E҉ ́͠y͜͟͝ǫ̡͡ú̀.̧̛ ́ I͞ ̕w͜ill kil͡l͠ yòu!͝  I̛ ̀ WIL̢Ļ̷͢  Ḱ̵IL̨Ļ̷͘ ͜͞YO̵̕U͢ ̨A̴͘͢L̢L̕!̷̢͜”

 

_ Chara... _

 

The room went dead silent. Everyone had mixed reactions of shock and fear.

 

“ A͝l҉l ̢y҉oú y͜o͢u,̛ I̵ w҉il͘l ̶m͝akȩ ̶y̷o̵ư ͟pay̴!̢ “

“Well, monster brat has some demons after all.” The man laughed mockingly. The room joined with nervous laughter. The room fell to silence once again. The man walked over to a mini fridge and pulled out a beer. Conversation began between the others in the room. Frisk took control.

 

** I'd like to see him hit us again. He wouldn't know what hit 'em. **

 

…

 

** Frisk? **

 

“Why, are you doing this?” Frisk asked as the man walked back over after he finished off his drink. Frisk squirmed nervously. The man laughed mockingly. He bent down once again.

 

“Why, you ask? Isn't it fucking obvious? Those /filthy/ monsters don't belong here.” The man faced the others, and spoke louder.  
“These monsters were thrown underground for a reason: They are dangerous. It was dangerous enough having children disappear underground to never see them again.” The man got down in Frisks face again, and lowered his voice.  
“You must be a goddamn idiot for thinking otherwise. They have poisoned your brain. You are just as bad as they are, and once they realize you aren't coming back, they will realize their mistake and go back underground. You're going to be here a while, your story hasn't even hit the news yet. Pretty sad that no one cares for you.” The man laughed cruelly.

 

“Then why not kill me?” Frisk blurted in a moment of anger fueled bravery.

 

** Frisk what the hell are you doing? **

 

The man laughed harder.  
“What would be the fun in that? You see boy, once all the monsters leave the surface, your existence will be pointless, and then, we will leave you to die on your own accord. In the mean time, you get to deal with our hospitality.” Frisk couldn't help the horror growing within them.   


_ These people are insane! Their plan doesn't even make sense. _

 

** I want them all dead. We should have let Asgore wipe humanity out. **

 

_ Chara, everyone deserves a chance. Still, I don't want this guy to get out of this unscathed. _

  
“They won't let you get away with this.” Frisk said, holding in their terror and tears.

 

“Your monsters don't even know where you are. They aren't even looking for you. Give up kid. We win.” The man smiled a cruel, alcohol fueled smile, and walked away rejoining the group, sharing cheers and drinks.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Frisk and Chara share control, that is when they go by Friska. (JIC of confusion)

The woman returned Frisk to the smaller room after some of the other adults began to pass out. After letting Frisk have a quick bathroom break, she pulled out half a sandwich.

 

 **Finally**  
  
“Here, this is all I'm allowed to give you.” She said as Frisk ate it quickly.

 

“Thank you. Your kindness is appreciated” The woman nodded as she re-bound Frisk to the chair and left the room.

 

_ I think we are really getting through to her! _

 

** Yeah, next time she keeps us alive we should ask her name. She is totally going to give it to us after kidnapping us. **

 

_ Actually that's not a bad idea _

 

** You do realize I was being sarcastic right? There is no way she is going to talk to us more than just a sentence at a time. **

 

_ Talking is the best was to get to know someone. I get the feeling she really wants someone to know her. _

 

** Whatever **

 

More time passes, and Chara finally sleeps. Despite trying to stay awake, Frisks energy is running low. The lack of food and the previous excitement takes its tole, and Frisk too, falls asleep.

 

The two are awoken by the door slamming open. Outside the door, Frisk can hear shouts and running feet. The man from earlier and the nice woman enter the room quickly.

 

** Frisk why were you asleep???! **

 

_ I didn't mean to! _

 

“Whats going on?” Frisk asks, trying to reorient themselves. 

 

 

 

Frisks question goes ignored as the man whispers something to the woman. Then, a loud shout comes from the hallway and the man hands the woman a gun.

 

“Go out the back door, hide the kid. If you get found shoot the kid and run, got it? The fucking police will be here any minute!” The man then runs out into the hallway shouting “Jay, get the damn desk already!”

 

The woman rushes over to Frisk and detaches them from the chair, but still keeping their hands tied behind their back. She wordlessly grabs Frisk by the arm and begins to drag them into the hallway and into the larger room. There are people running everywhere and shouting. Frisk and Chara share control as they try to clear the sleepy fog from their brains as chaos wreaks around them. 

It isn't until the woman brings them to a door on the other side of the room and suddenly they are outside, the sunlight temporarily blinding Friska. The woman drags them to an area between two dumpsters and pulls Friska down beside her. 

 

“What is-” Frisks question was cut off by the woman putting a hand to their mouth.

 

“Hush, we don't want them to find us.” The woman whispers fearfully. After a few moments, things seemed to quiet down in the building, and the woman took her hand off of their mouth.

 

“Whats going on?” they asked quietly, shifting to face the woman, who was setting the gun on the ground, no intent to use it. Frisk took full control.

 

“We are hiding from the police. Apparently there was a dispute about who owned the building, and we we not sure how many cops would come. Though with how calm everything has gotten, I assume only one or two.”

 

“Why are you here?” Frisk asked. “With these people?” they further clarified.

 

“It was when I found out the monsters that surfaced were from, that mountain. The reason I joined... I was 8 years old. Me and my sister, we were exploring the mountain because she wanted to see something new. We got to the top. She was writing in that journal of hers. She tripped and only fell into the hole slightly, as her h-hand got stuck to a branch. Gravity did not do well for her hand, and I could tell she was in pain as she hung there. She was strong though. She didn't even scream. She only gritted her teeth and told me to get help. When I came back, she was gone. Vanished. We assumed she survived the fall, but time passed and we heard nothing of her. When I found out that there had been monsters down there who prevented my sisters return, I felt the anger, fear and grief I had felt and received then and the following years. I don't even feel it anymore.” 

The woman trailed off, and wiped her eyes.

“Persevere. She said that a lot. 'We must persevere'. No matter the situation.”

 

Silence followed as they sat. Frisk was the one to break the silence.

 

“What is your name?”

 

“Here they call me Red, but... my real name is Annie. I... I am so sorry about all of this. Marcus is intense. Last night, he had too much to drink. He is the one in charge of all of this. He told us thing after hateful thing about the monsters. He told me they likely killed my sister. What he said fueled me, but now...” Annie said, putting her head in her hands.

 

Frisk smiled, shifting their sitting position slightly.

“Its ok to make mistakes if you learn from them.”

 

** Could you be any more sappy? **

 

Annie looked up.

“You are one smart child. If monsters can raise a kid like you, maybe they aren't all bad.”

 

The relaxed atmosphere was interrupted when the door opened, and a man Frisk didn't recognize told Annie it was clear and to bring them back inside. As Annie reattached Frisk to the chair in the smaller room, she whispered into Frisks ear.  
“I have an idea that is going to help you escape.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Depression is a bitch. It always sneaks up on me plaguing me with loss of motivation. But now lets Celebrate the new chapter! :D
> 
> also, I have been asked for the link to the comic: http://soulless-pacifist.tumblr.com/post/132849358511/ambassador-story-via-hoots-the-owl-part
> 
> Here you go! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Crap this chapter is intense.
> 
> TW: Domestic Violence
> 
> Now buckle up for a feels trip.

Over the course of more indeterminate amounts of time passing, Annie would come in often. Mostly with food or water that she had snuck away from the others, and one more bathroom break than normal. Frisk and Chara could feel their strength go up, and it made them feel determined. Then, she came in with a focused look on her face. She untied Frisk, brought them to the bathroom, and slipped a note and a lighter under the door:

 

Today is Saturday, most of us are out getting more food and beer.

There is only three of us here at this very moment: Me, Marcus, and Chad.

Chad is out watching the front of the building so you must go through the back door.

Keep an eye out for Marcus, as he has just been roaming.

The back door is a couple yards inside the meeting hall.

You have 4 minutes after you leave the bathroom to get out before I raise the alarm.

Please burn this note when you are done reading.

 

**Can I burn it?**

 

_Go ahead_

 

Chara took control long enough to burn the paper in the sink, and wash the ashes down the drain.

 

_We should share control for this_

 

**Good idea**

 

“Al r͞įght, lets do thi̶s!” They said aloud to themselves and opened the door. They nodded to Annie, who pointed to the door to the meeting hall. They opened it cautiously and saw the coast was clear. Closing the door behind them they walked quickly in the direction of the back door. The back door began to open, and alarm shot through their body as they ran as quiet as they could underneath a nearby table. Marcus walked in, texting on his phone, and sat down at the table nearest to the door.

 

**Great, what now?**

 

_I don't know, I'm thinking_

 

**Well think faster!**

 

_W-we can use Annie as a distraction! In about three minutes she is going to announce we got away. Hopefully he will run her way!_

 

**Alright, we have to be fast though**

 

They waited.

 

Marcus continued jabbing at his phone. They wished they knew how much time had passed.

 

Then they heard Annie yell. Marcus looked up, curious.

 

“The kid is escaping!” She called out. Marcus' face turned to alarm, then to anger as he shoved his phone into his pocked and rushed open the hallway door. Friska sprinted for the backdoor. They reached out for the handle and turned it as their body hit full force from their speed. 

 

The door didn't open. It was locked. And from the force of their body hitting the immobile door, Friska fell backwards, slightly dazed.

 

**Nononononononononono**

 

_Lets try the door again_

 

They got up quickly and tried frantically at the door. Fear and adreneline prickling through their body as they hit the door in frustration.

 

**The other door, the Chad guy must be distracted**

 

But it was too late. They felt a hand grab their hair and heard Marcus laughing when they cried out.

 

“Lets mark this in history, as the worst escape attempt ever. Even if I had left it unlocked, I still would've outrun ya.” He sneered into their face.

“You've got one red eye now. You are one freaky ass kid.”

 

He dragged them out to the hallway, and into the small room. Annie looked up in surprise when she saw them enter.

 

“O-oh, you caught them.”

 

“Don't play dumb with me Red, you let the fucking kid escape didn't you?”

 

“I-I don't-”

 

“I'll deal with you in a second.” He said through his teeth. Annie stepped back with fear in her eyes. Marcus then shoved Friska onto the chair and tied the ropes tighter than they had ever been.

 

“P-please don't hurt them!”

 

“You shut your mouth!” He bellowed as he finished with the ropes. Annie stiffened and Marcus began to walk toward her. “Do you remember what I have told you about monsters?”

Annie nodded fearfully as he stepped closer to her.

“Haven't you heard all the scary stories we hoped were all tales?” Marcus had backed her against the wall, she continued nodding. “Have you forgotten they murdered your sister?!” His shouting had gotten louder.

Annie was barely holding in tears.

“This brat” He said indicating Friska, who flinched in response. “Is going to make them all go away. Don't you want that?”

 

Annie hesitated. “I-I don't know-” She said quietly, voice trembling.

 

“You don't know!?” he shouted, hitting the wall next to her, causing her to flinch and look away. “Look at me” He growled, grabbing her chin and meeting her eyes, staring for a few moments. “My dear Annie” He said, suddenly gentle. He began to caress her cheek.

She raised a hand to meet his.

“How foolish must you be to believe a word this monster follower says?”

 

“I-I”

 

“Did I say you could speak?” He said through his teeth, gripping her face once again.

 

“S-sorry I-I'm sorry” She whimpered, tears beginning to fall.

 

“Annie, If you were truly sorry, then you wouldn't continue to go against me.” Frisk took control, closing their eyes and turning away as Marcus wound his hand back. Frisk failed to keep the tears from spilling as they heard a noise of impact, and Annie crying out.

 

“As much as I hate to leave you here, you must learn your lesson. I do this out of love.” He said as he grabbed the chair Friska was bound to, and walked to the door. Frisk shot Annie an apologetic look as they were removed from the room. They heard her call out as Marcus locked the door, but they were unable to help.

 

Marcus brought them into the meeting hall, and placed them in the same spot they were the night the adults got drunk.

 

“You think that monsters are evil but I think the real evil, is humans like you!” Frisk spat through clenched teeth.

 

“You should keep your fucking mouth shut kid if you know whats good for ya.” Marcus growled, before grabbing a beer from the mini fridge and sitting down at a table to text on his phone more.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: More misgendering
> 
> It gets worse before it gets better ;)

The next few days were rough. They knew days were passing by the flow of people in the room. While they still had bathroom breaks, their hands stayed tied behind their backs and they had two minutes to relieve themselves. They also stopped getting fed. They felt themselves get weaker as time went on. The pain in their was stomach growing.

 

Their breaking point was when the adults once again got drunk.

 

One of the men brought in an armful of some kind of fancy alcohol, laughing as if he had won a prize. The others in the room cheered. Then, the more they drank, the rowdier they got. It wasn't long before the drunk adults targeted Frisk. Marcus started the jeering.

 

“Whats wrong little boy? Not getting enough to eat?” Marcus slurred loudly, laughing as if he had told the funniest joke in the world. Frisk's stomach growled in response, causing more laughter from the intoxicated kidnappers. Frisk struggled not to cry.

 

**Let me take control. I'll show them!**

 

_Maybe I can reason with them?_

 

**I hope so for our sake**

 

“Please st-”

 

“You shut up!” Marcus yelled, causing Frisk to flinch.“Awww, is the little boy scared?” he mocked, Frisk glaring. There was more laughter throughout the group. Frisk scanned the crowd, but Annie was nowhere to be seen.

“Is the little boy hungry?” Marcus continued, holding out a piece of pizza. Frisk couldn't help but stare hungrily at it. “Well too fucking bad” Marcus laughed as he began to eat it on front of them.

 

Frisk just turned their head, humiliation and hopelessness rising within them.

 

_I don't want to be here_

 

**We don't really have a choice**

 

Frisk bit back a sob, a familiar feeling rising within them.

 

“Awww don't cry little boy, sit back enjoy the party. After all, you are going to be here a while.” Marcus said, shit eating grin on his face. As he walked away, bored of taunting Frisk, one of the others in the room decided to get in on the action.

 

“Hey I'll feed the boy!” he shouted. Frisk looked up only to get a face full of the man's dinner. The laughter rang out, then suddenly began to dull. Frisk's sense of hunger faded and their face went neutral.

 

**Frisk?**

 

…

 

Frisk's senses dropped as they began to shut everything out. They hadn't done this since they had fallen. Their mind and body going into a defensive state, Chara could only watch.

 

**Frisk speak to me**

 

…

 

**Frisk let me take control, Frisk!**

 

The others in the room continued the abuse, but with Frisk's lack of emotion, they got bored quickly. No one noticed one man leave the room. Everything faded together, and when Frisk came back to themselves they saw a half empty room, and that they had been what appeared to be hosed off. Frisk shivered slightly, feeling coming back to them.

 

**Frisk! Thank god I thought I had lost you!**

 

_Sorry, I..._

 

Suddenly, a shout rang out, causing Frisk to look up quickly.

 

“There is a locked door over here!”

 

Was that... Toriel?!

 

“Check every room, we don't now what could have happened!” Undyne!

 

The door to the hallway glowed with a blue light. The others in the room looked in fear as the door broke to pieces, revealing..

 

“Sans!” Frisk called out, relief flooding through their body. They met eyes with Sans, who looked them over, and then glared at the others in the room.

 

“Hey! I found Frisk!” Sans calls out. Then in his normal tone, “And guess who's getting an ass kicking?”

 

The room went to chaos as the others panicked, most of them running out the back door.

 

**Cowards**

 

Undyne and Toriel backed Sans as they trapped who was left in the room, and made them pay. Undyne started kicking the shit out of Marcus who, in Frisk's secret delight, hadn't made it out in time. Toriel was throwing fireballs left and right.

 

“You guys should probably surrender now.” Sans said with a laugh and a shrug.

 

“Never, Monsters like you should be killed and shoved back underground! If you think-” Marcus's monologue was cut short as Undyne knocked him out.

 

“What a load of trash!” She said, spitting onto his unconscious body. Once the monsters made sure everyone was knocked out, Undyne rushed over and untied Frisk. After they stretched their sore arms, they attempted to stand, immediately falling over as a wave of dizziness hit them. Sans immediately rushed over, and picked them up from the floor.

 

“I- I don't think I can feel my legs” Frisk said, shakily, and laughed despite themselves.

 

_We get to go home_

 

**Finally. It took them forever.**

 

“Let's get you home, then.” Sans reassured, hugging the child tightly.

 

“Undyne, can you come assist me, please?” Toriel asked, walking out into the hallway with Undyne, as Sans carried Frisk out to Papyrus' truck.

 

“Where is Papyrus?” Frisk asked.

 

“At home, making you a welcome home dinner with Alphys and Asgore.”

 

Frisk smiled and snuggled against Sans as he placed them in the car, buckling them up, then taking window side and shutting the door.

 

“What's taking the others so long?” Sans wondered out loud, preparing to get out of the truck. But his question was answered as Toriel and Undyne came out supporting a third person.

 

“Annie!” Frisk shouted, almost making moves to go and help, but then remembered their weak body.

 

“Found this poor dear in the locked room.” Toriel explained as Annie smiled weakly. Undyne placed her in the truck next to Frisk.

 

“She said she knew you, so I'll let you talk. I'll ride in the bed of the truck.” Undyne said, buckling Annie and jumping into the back. Toriel got into the drivers side and, after closing the door, started the truck.

 

“Let's go home shall we?” Toriel asked with a smile.

 

Frisk nodded. “Yes, let's!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the link to the comic: http://soulless-pacifist.tumblr.com/tagged/ambassador/chrono


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a month to get out, the holiday season was very busy XD Hope you enjoy. Just two chapters left :D

Frisk, Chara and Sans fell asleep 5 minuets into the trip back home. Annie smiled in their direction but was tense and kept quiet for a bit, lost in thought.

 

“Not to seem ungrateful, but, why did you rescue me?” Annie asked after some consideration. Toriel looked inquisitive for a moment before answering.

 

“You were in need dear. Why wouldn't we help you?”

 

“Because you are monsters” Annie said quietly, looking down and away.

 

“You don't sound entirely convinced.” Toriel said simply, keeping her eyes on the road. Annie looked up, contemplative.

 

“After everything that has happened, after everything that I've been told. I just, can't be sure of anything anymore!” Annie exclaimed, exasperated. Toriel was silent a moment.

 

“By any chance...” Toriel trailed off, hesitant. Annie nodded for Toriel to continue.

“Is your last name 'Kostas'?”

 

“M-my maiden name, yes” Annie said.

“So you knew my sister?”

 

“I recognized Janine the second I saw you. At first I thought you were her until I realized it would be impossible.” The sad look on Toriels face said it all when Annie looked up to question.

 

“So, she is dead then.” Annie said quietly.

 

“I found her after she fell, and she stayed with me for a couple days. I don't exactly know what happened after she left my care, but I do know it resulted in her death.” Toriel continued with the history between monsters and humans. Annie listened intently.

“It's still no excuse, but whats done is done. I still haven't forgiven him but we have made peace with each other for now. However time heals all wounds, and someday, maybe.” Toriel said thoughtfully. Annie nodded politely.

 

Silence hung in the air for a bit, nothing but the tires on the road and the passing of cars could be heard.

 

“I have spent most of my life bitter, angry and lost over the disappearance of my sister. Once I found out monsters were responsible, all those feelings turned into hate. It didn't help that Marcus latched onto that. God I'm so stupid!” Annie's voice cracked, and tears began to fall. Toriel looked at her with concern. Turning back to the road, Toriel wrapped her free arm around Annie, who snuggled into the embrace sobbing, Toriel giving a soft “Shhhh” as she rubbed the weeping woman's arm.

 

Eventually the sobs turned into gentle snores and Toriel smiled gently. She couldn't help but remember little Janine asleep in Asriels old bed. She sighed. She has lost many children in her life. She drove in silence the rest of the trip, lost in thought.

 

~-~-~-~ 

 

Frisk woke up slowly. Their dreams slowly fading as a comfortable sensation of being in a bed roused them. Sounds of rustling and voices outside their bedroom door.

 

**Its about time you woke up**

 

_Why didn't you get up?_

 

**Too comfy**

 

Frisk giggled, also hesitant to leave their bed.

 

_We have to get up eventually._

 

**5 more minutes?**

 

_Fine_

 

They smiled, enjoying the warmth and comfort they had missed so much.

 

**Wait, I smell**

 

_**Butterscotch pie!** _

 

Despite being excited for the mouth-watering pie, they still groaned as they reluctantly left their bed. They noticed they were still in their old clothes, so they changed into some fresh ones before exiting the bedroom. They entered the living room, and their smile grew wider at the presence of their family.

 

“FRISK! YOU'RE AWAKE!” Papyrus' exclamation caused everyone to look their way. Alphys, Undyne and Papyrus were sitting on the couch watching an anime.

 

**Mom probably kicked them out of the kitchen**

 

Sans and Toriel had been chatting in the kitchen, and Asgore and Annie were having tea at the table. Frisk waved, and everyone save Annie immediately got up to crush Frisk in the biggest group hug ever, strengthened by Undyne. Frisk giggled as the hug broke.

 

**Its so good to be home again**

 

_Annie..._

Then they met eyes with Annie, who promptly looked down into her teacup. They walked up to her and took her hand, contemplating. Annie looked up and smiled hesitantly. To her surprise, Frisk leaned over and placed a quick gentle kiss on her cheek, and smiled as they pulled away. Annie brought her free hand to her cheek, before tears began to stream from her eyes. Wrapping Frisk in a tight hug, she began to sob.

 

“Thank you” she whispered gently, before breaking the hug. Frisk handed her a napkin as a timer went off.

 

“Oh!It sounds like the pie is done cooling! Toriel said, breaking the silence of the group as she headed back into the kitchen. Alphys brought over a tissue for Annie.

 

Toriel put the pie in the center of the table while Frisk and Undyne set the table.

 

_She has gotten better at not breaking anything_

 

**The plates get to live another day**

 

Frisk giggled and sat down, followed by the rest of the group.

 

“So, Frisk darling, how are you feeling?” Toriel asked as the pie was being passed around the table.

 

“I'm just glad to be home after... uh, how long was I gone exactly?”

 

“A-about a week” Alphys said.

 

“Yeah, and if it wasn't for that call, it would have been longer!” Undyne added.

 

“A call?”

 

“Well, we are a bit ahead of the story.” Sans stated.

“See, after you didn't come home, we all got worried, and we searched for quite a long time. Not a trace. That is, until we found your backpack near a dumpster in the alley-way. We were able to get the security cam coverage, and we were able to track the van till it left town. That's where we had a bit of trouble. Then yesterday we get a call from some guy telling us the exact location. We checked the area to be sure and the story checked out. He even told us in person how to get to you, and gave us a key.” Sans explained as everyone nodded along.

 

“Too bad we didn't even use it.” Undyne laughed.

“We just broke the doors down, it was much more fun!”

 

The conversations split into various musings as everyone began to finish off their pie. Once all the plates were empty, Alphys and Annie began to collect, rinse, and put the empty dishes into the dish washer.

 

“Why, thank you so much!” Toriel mused, pleased.

 

“HOLD ON! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR EVERYONE!” Papyrus said, jumping from the table and ruunning out of the room. As soon as Alphys and Annie were finished, Papyrus came rushing back in with a box in hand, dumping its contents onto the table.

“WE CAN ALL FINISH THIS JIGSAW PUZZLE TOGETHER! COME ON EVERYONE! SIT DOWN AND ENJOY THE AMZINGNESS THAT IS PUZZLES!”

 

“I will have to join you in a bit, I've got to use the restroom” Annie said, leaving the room.

 

“YOUR SPOT SHALL STAY OPEN!” Papyrus called out after her, and immediately began on the puzzle, prompting the others to follow suit, chatting happily.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue left Guys!!!!!!!

Sans was waiting in the hallway when Annie left the bathroom. "So, kid tells me you helped them out."

Annie nodded, unsure of where Sans was going with this.

"One question then." Sans' eyes went dark. "What were you doing there in the first place?"

 

Annie shuddered, yet was unsurprised by Sans' actions. "Exactly what you think." She said quietly, looking away.

"Care to tell me why? "

Annie wiped off a tear that slid down her cheek. "Marcus. W-we met a couple years ago. Got together and broke up a few times. We didn't become serious until a year ago, when..."

"Us monsters came to the surface." Sans finished nodding.

"He became obsessed, controlling. Next thing I know I was changing as well. Bitter, hateful, racist, disgusted with everyone but him, including myself." Annie was just barley holding in her sobs.

"When I had an opinion different from him, I was stupid and wrong. The first time he hit me, I swore would be the last time I would see him. The he came back with flowers and an apology and I believed him. Then, every time after was my fault. If I would just do as he said, I wouldn't make him angry. Pretty soon I began to believe I deserved pain. I..." Annie trailed off, breathing in shaky shuddering breaths.

Sans nodded prompting her to continue.

She then pulled up her shirt sleeves, revealing many thin scars, each an inch or two in length. "The kidnapping was too much. Being too afraid to cross him, I felt as if I had no choice." She let out a shaky laugh. "That kid is something special. In only two days they managed to break down my walls, their determination...it's quite infectious. Next thing I know I'm brave enough to attempt an escape plan. Well, as you can guess it didn't go well. Listen, to be honest, I'm not ready to forgive monsters for the death of my sister. But thanks to you guys and Frisk, I finally have some closure."

Sans nodded. "Thanks for helpin' the kid. It means a lot that they had someone nice to help them through that ordeal."

Annie smiled gently. "It was more the kid than me in truth." Annie laughed.

"So what d-" Sans was interrupted by Papyrus' voice.

“SANS! OLDER HUMAN! IF YOUR BATHROOM BREAK IS OVER WE ARE JUST ABOUT TO PLAY A GAME ABOUT APOLOGISING!"

"What say we rejoin the group?" Sans asked, grinning widely.

 

"Sounds like a good idea" She said with a smile.

-~-~-~-~

 

The party lasted all day. Frisk was excited and happy to be home. Annie felt safe and content for the first time in a long time. They all fell asleep under a blanket fort in the kitchen.

 

The next day, everyone sat in the living room, recovering from the party and just generally enjoying each other's company. A few light conversations, but mostly just watching MTT on the TV and/or reading.

 

A knock on the door interrupted the peace.

 

“I'll get it!” Frisk said, jumping from the cuddle pile containing Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys to go answer the door. When they saw the person on the other side of the door, they gasped and stumbled backwards. It was one of the men that kidnapped them!

 

**No, not again**

 

Noticing Frisk's exclamation, everyone became alert, and Sans was at the door in a flash. Sans' expression went from angry to relaxed in an instant.

 

“What brings you here Chad?” Sans asked. Frisk looked surprised as Chad began to wring his hands.

 

“Um, is Annie here?” He asked. Annie got up and walked to the door as Frisk pulled Sans aside.

 

“Chad? What are you doing here?” Annie asked.

 

“Sans you know him?” Frisk whispered.

 

“Annie, I um, I have something to say.” Chad said rather nervously.  
  
“This is the guy who told us where to find you.” Sans explained. Frisk nodded and turned back to the two at the door smiling.

 

“Annie I-I heard w-what happened and, well I-I guess I” Chad stopped talking to take a breath to calm himself. Annie nodded encouragingly “I joined that group because you did. I mean, I know we have been friends forever but, I haven't been that good of a friend to you. I-I should have been more honest. I knew that joining that group would have been a bad idea, but instead of talking to you about it I just followed. What I'm saying is I love you, and I should have protected you better. “

 

Annie shook her head. “Chad that's really sweet, but I don't think im ready for another-”

 

“No! No I know. I don't care if we ever get together romantically or not I just want to be by your side, even as a friend. I realized the other day that my life was heading in a bad direction if I did'nt take control and stop going with the flow of things. I respect you Annie, you have always been sure of yourself, and despite everything that has happened lately, I realized that you are still you, and If I want to still be me, I need to stop following and just, take control of my own life. A-and so I've been thinking, and talking with the monsters, what say we begin founding a monsters support group? L-like sure there are small ones everywhere, but with my dads money we can make it bigger than the anti-monsters group. This is entirely your decision but I would love for you to be a Co-Founder. We will have to-”  
  
“Chad, I would love to!” Annie interrupted with a smile.

 

“Well, that's great!” Chad laughed, as Frisk squealed with delight.

 

“You both should have matching outfits! And since you know that ambassador personally, we can get the group some extra publicity, I'll find and contact the other smaller groups to see if we can accommodate them! Mom! Papyrus! We should design t-shirts!” Frisk rambled excitedly.

 

**Frisk you are such a dork**

 

_It takes one to know one_

 

**Touche**

 

“It looks like things are going to be alright for monster kind.” Asgore said to Toriel, who smiled fondly at the child excitedly planning.

 

“The future is indeed in good hands.”

 


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys, this is the first time I have finished a chaptered fic, EVER in my life. I am so happy right now~
> 
> Thank you all for reading this means alot to me.
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter of Ambassador~

[A Few Weeks Later]

 

Frisk was sitting on the couch next to Flowey, watching TV and waiting for the commercials to end. They could hear Toriel humming as she was baking.

“God, what a lame commercial” Flowey complained. Frisk nodded their head. It was so poorly done, the actors didn't even know what they were doing. The front door opened and Sans came in and sat on the couch.

 

“Hey Tori” Sans called out.

 

“Oh, welcome home Sans~” Toriel said, before continuing her humming.

 

**Is it me or does he look suspicious?**

 

“Hi Sans” Frisk said with a little wave.

 

“Hey Kiddo, Whatch'ya watchin?”

 

Frisk just responded with a shrug, earning a chuckle from the skeleton.

 

“We interrupt this program to bring a Missing Persons Report. Members of the infamous anti monster group, who just a few weeks ago kidnapped the ambassador, have reportedly gone missing. Among those is their leader identified as Marcus Dodson, a white male, 5'9, black hair, and in his mid-30's. The only clue that police could find about all of the missing people is the back door, which was reportedly used by the group for emergencies, appeared blown off its hinges. Any information of the wareabouts of the members or their leader should be sent straight to the police. Thank you and now we return you to your regularly scheduled program.”

 

Frisk stared at the screen in confusion then turned to Sans, and noticed a blue glint in his eyes. Frisk turned back to the television as Flowey began to snicker.

 

**Lets not question this...**

_Agreed_

 

~4 hours earlier~

 

“I dunno Marcus, They seemed pretty angry. How do you know they wont find us here again?”

 

“Right now we need to worry about the cops Jed, we need a plan.”

 

The room fell into commotion as everyone began voicing their ideas and panicked statements. However, all was silenced by a knock at the back door.

 

“The fuck?” Marcus said as it was burst off its hinges, landing on the other side of the room. In walked the same skeleton that was present during the Ambassadors rescue.

 

“Hey, I uh, hope you don't mind, but I am here with a different set of friends” The skeleton said, cracking his knuckles as a robot and none other than the king of the monsters entered from behind.

 

“Shit” Was all Marcus had time to say before the rev of a chainsaw threw everyone into a panic. This was not going to end well for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, time for the credits~
> 
> First up, This idea was birthed, and strengthened by Zelda, and hoots-the-owl
> 
> secound, This whole fic was inspired by the comic made by Souless-pacifist, and can be found here: http://soulless-pacifist.tumblr.com/tagged/ambassador/chrono
> 
> Third, I wanna thank my wonderful beta reader Anna, without her this would be full of spelling and grammar errors CX
> 
> And lastly, I wanna give a shoutout to my BFF and writing buddy Pan. They were the one to cheer me on through my writers block, and even reminded me to write more. I love you so much Pan <3
> 
> Thank you for reading this. You can find me at sammykh.tumblr.com, and if you want to see more of my writings, check out sammykhwrites.tumblr.com
> 
> Also, I am mun to an undertale OC ask blog. Please check it out and send in asks! It is at ask-kenniekat.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank You for reading this, I love you all!


End file.
